Just Give Me A Reason
by IM-A-WARBLER
Summary: So I wanted to have this song done by our boys. But it didn't happen. So now i've tried to find another way for them to do it. One-Shot HeadCanon!


**AN: So I wanted to have this song done by our boys. But it didn't happen. So now i've tried to find another way for them to do it.**

Blaine was here! He was in New York, this was the first proper week here, of his new life in his new city. He may have had some rough parts before graduation, a crazy idea of wanting to become a doctor and his graduation robe being too long for his small body. But he had done it. And he was now going to Julliard, to pursue his dream of writing music. Sure it wasn't NYADA like he wanted. But it was still amazing.

Though something now felt off between him and Kurt. it wasn't like it used to be, and it was scaring him.

* * *

Kurt was happy that his fiance was here, but something was wrong between them. Like there was now a thick wall between them at all times, a one that let them touch each other, but not actually be together. He thought being a part for a year would make them stronger. But he guessed not.

He finished making the bed, from which he and Blaine had tried to be intimate last night, but they decided that they were both to tired and went to bed, not even snuggling or holding hands like they used to when Blaine slept over Kurt's house or visa versa. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took Blaine's pyjamas into his hands and he began to cry, remembering how things used to be and how bad things had been the past few days. After a few minutes Kurt calmed down, deciding that all things take time to adjusting to. He and Blaine will be okay.

* * *

A month later things weren't different. They still had a hard time connecting. They always made time for each other, planning romantic evenings from dinners to nights out. but the thick wall was still there, and it didn't look like it was leaving. Kurt had even stopped wearing his ring at times, making excuses to Blaine like "I took it off to wash the dishes and I forgot to put it back on." Blaine didn't even mind that much, it hardly hurt. They still loved each other. More then anything. But it wasn't what it used to be.

One night, 5 weeks after Blaine had come to New York, he sat by his keyboard, trying to work out the tune he was playing the other night, knowing he should've written it down. Kurt walked in with a basket of laundry. He glanced at Blaine for a moment before placing the basket on the bed and walking out quickly.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, turning around "Kurt please come here for a second." After a moment Kurt came back, tears in his eyes. Blaine's heart broke, this hurt like nothing else did, the ring, the unemotional closeness, nothing made him break like Kurt crying. He walked over to Kurt and hugged I'm as he sobbed into the corner.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with us Blaine… Nothing is how it should be. E-Everything was perfect, now it's not"

"I know Kurt… I…. I think maybe it's because we spent so much time with little contact…. We need to get back to where we were… And we can do it. I promise you. I love you so much Kurt, and I need you in my life. I'm never going to loose you again." Blaine pulled away from Kurt and kissed him softly "We can learn to love again."

Kurt smiled softly and Blaine moved away to the piano, playing a soft tune and Kurt began to sing along

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

Blaine sung along through the chorus, both of them pouring their emotions into the song, a fire was igniting inside of them, one that hadn't felt in over a month. They were both looking into each others eyes, which were full off love and passion

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

The old Kurt and Blaine were back, they were singing like they always did, their relationship now stronger than ever. __

Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Blaine played the final riff and then they launched themselves at each other, sparks of electricity were flying through them as they kissed, Blaine stood and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

It started to rain outside as Blaine pulled away, grinning a brighter grin then ever, something that people thought impossible. Kurt's grin was equally as bright as Blaine pulled them out of the loft and down onto the streets in the rain. They kissed and slow danced until they were soaking and freezing. Blaine pulled out of his pocket the engagement ring and slid it onto Kurt's finger before Kissing him one final time before going back inside for a warm shower together. They both knew now. That no matter what happens, they will always learn to love again. That their hands were meant to hold each others, Duets were meant to be sung, and kisses were meant to be shared. Fearlessly and Forever.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Favourite and review, always makes me smile. And follow me on the tumblr for more drabbles like this. .com. Bye my lovelies :)**


End file.
